<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>西雅图冬眠 by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435832">西雅图冬眠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gokusen (TV), Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doppelganger, Gangsters, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>西雅图在冬眠吗？<br/>你安静的叙述中，我唯一知道的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Odagiri Ryu/Yabuki Hayato</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>西雅图冬眠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1。<br/>
依然是频临死亡的凄凉。</p><p>和也醒了过来。他不知道自己刚才做了一个怎样的梦，如此惊心。<br/>
东京的冬天有着自己喜欢的空气，在初雪未落之前，他还有留恋的资格。转过头去看电子钟，已经十一点了。窗帘后的阳光一定很耀眼，和也深呼吸一口，扳着指头算算，美国时间应该是晚上九、十点左右。自然是同东京不一样的风景。<br/>
他的心软了下来，想念起仁，便拿出携带拨通号码。<br/>
赤西告诉和也美国已经开始下雪。<br/>
“是吗？”和也打开百叶窗，光折射进他的双眼，他无法直视那片天空，已经希冀许久的天空。<br/>
“明天还要和优一起去扫雪呢。”<br/>
“加油啊。”<br/>
“呐，和也。”<br/>
“怎么？”<br/>
“你什么时候能来这里？”仁的语气冷冷的，和也想自己也许无法给出承诺。<br/>
“太突然了，我还没有……”<br/>
“我想看到你！”赤西几乎是要吼出来，“每次你总是说快了快了，在准备了。我也总是以为你马上就会出现在我面前，可是你……”<br/>
“我知道……”和也单手开了一瓶喜力。<br/>
“你以为我浪费长途话费是为了什么。”这句话极为孩子气的话冲淡了想念的思绪，和也想赤西的本性原来一直没改，过去是，现在也是。<br/>
“好吧，仁，我答应你，下周的LA航班。”<br/>
。。。。。。<br/>
好不容易挂了电话，对和也来说不过是找了新的麻烦。他开始怀疑自己是否还爱着仁，一直想去那个地方，但不是现在。身体内的血液在余下的数分钟里开始凝结，是彻骨的寒冷与不安。他翻开钱包，残余的是几枚十円的碎硬币，连最大面值的纸钞也只有一张一万円，福泽渝吉呆呆的眼神仿佛注视着自己，表情很猥琐。和也一甩手丢了钱包，想着别的出路，除非走投无路，否则他不会去依靠谁，借钱这样的事自然也是拉不下面子。可眼下最重要的是怎么快点赚到去美国的机票钱。龟梨和也，这个前黑帮组织的头号抢手，现在居然在想曾经认为很无聊的问题而不是把枪口对准目标，干一回漂亮的杀局。</p><p>“哔——”携带响了好几声，和也没有去接。响到第N+1次，他终于忍不住拿起携带，烦躁得按下接听键，头脑中计划着几秒找措辞挂掉电话。<br/>
“喂……”<br/>
“是龟梨吧？”<br/>
和也的精神突然绷紧了，对方明显带着美国口音，况且除了记忆里那几个人，根本没人能够直接叫自己的姓。<br/>
“是……组织？”和也迅速恢复冷静的状态，事态有些超出想象范围，<br/>
“我已经退出了，为什么还要来找我，当初你们是怎么答应我的？”</p><p>[龟梨和也，男，二十七岁，美国著名黑手党ashes前杀手，五年前不明原因退出，再无线索。最近他们又找到他了，有重新出山的可能。]龙从厚资料夹中无比精确的抽出一张，仔细端详着纸上年轻的脸庞。<br/>
[真的很像呢……]</p><p>“快说，你知道我脾气。”和也听对方良久都没应答，往携带吼了一声，他现在的心情最糟糕。<br/>
“本来也不想打搅到你的……还记不记得当年兄弟们从洛杉矶开车到旧金山？”<br/>
“嗯，那个时候大叔还活着，一般人要开上半天才能到，可是大叔的菲亚特只用了三小时零九分。”那年和也 十八岁。是青春宣泄的时光，常常不念书任性的逃课。因为枪法好，组织需要暗杀手就直接带上他，在美国转着跑，搞得和也比当地人更熟悉美国。<br/>
“所以？”<br/>
“西区的兄弟要和当地的黑帮火拼，现在缺枪支……”<br/>
“要我送？！开什么玩笑，连送枪都要请我……”<br/>
“是从洛杉矶送到西雅图。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“你知道那一带治安一向最紧，只能开车去……<br/>
“组织前辈也好，你都是最强的了，大家都很信任你。”<br/>
信任。这个词语稍稍能提起和也的精神，事实上他并不想在组织里成名，抑或受到拥戴。童年时代父母不快乐的影响下，他只是需要变得更强。<br/>
和也想了一会，并不是在担心危险与否，他不想再和黑手党扯上什么关系了，遇见仁后，这个改变他生命的男人，让他明白了有许多更加重要的事情，也因此毅然的抛弃了过去跟随他回到日本。<br/>
“呐，LA的机票订好了没？”三十秒后，和也开口了。<br/>
“你答应啦，龟梨？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“好吧，现在马上汇到你的帐户里，再联系。”<br/>
“哔啦——”和也原以为携带没电了，突然意识到自己已经预支下一个月的话费，早被划入了‘黑名单’。</p><p>窗外是一片静音，和也无心拨开百叶窗，但他知道初雪已沓然而至，随之而来的将是一场惊心动魄的赌局。<br/>
他从抽屉里又翻出了一部携带，幸好还能发一条简讯。他快速的摁着键盘，便发送了过去。<br/>
[仁，我要来LA了，这次是真的。]<br/>
无形的讯号穿透天空，和也不知道大洋彼岸的仁看到后会有什么样的表情。<br/>
算了，别想了。<br/>
好好再睡一觉。握枪的手感又突然回到了掌心。</p><p>2。<br/>
“时间到了。”<br/>
仁摘下墨镜，望向并不透彻的天空，初雪后的LA天空比预想的要湛蓝，不知日本又会有怎样的一番景象，他十分怀念。被叫去到这里来做助教的这半年来，他无时无刻不都想着回到和也身边。想牵手，想kiss，想抱他。<br/>
虽说初见是在NY，但真正相识却是在LA。在商业区打过一次照面后，谁也没想到竟会在偏僻的海港边相遇。那个时候的仁，只不过是一个大学读到一半就翘课跑到美国来专攻英语的学生，刚起步的三个月，过得异常艰难，不能适应。正处于最最迷茫的时期，是和也帮他度过的。这个比自己小2岁的男人 ，一切都胜于自己。</p><p>在忐忑不安的两个月同居之后，似乎彼此之间的关系不需言明。仁想抱他时，和也还是会使些小倔强，可最后依然让仁反固住自己。压下的吻恰到好处，传递着忧伤的情欲。<br/>
“和也。”</p><p>第二天醒来后，整个人完全软掉，被爱快要溢满而接近融化的骨头，用尽力气按住了身边的和也。<br/>
“醒了？”<br/>
时差是奇怪的东西，和日本将近昼夜颠倒的LA，即使拉着窗帘，也能闻到阳光的味道，两个人亲亲抱抱在床上接连打了滚，时而强硬的厮打，时而抚摸彼此毛茸茸的头，有一点点温暖的触感。<br/>
[一辈子能在一起就好了。]<br/>
“喂，现在几点？”和也轻轻压在仁的怀抱里问道。<br/>
“十一点……厄……”仁睡眼朦胧，瞥了眼携带。<br/>
“靠。”和也爬起身来，忽然腰软了下去，明显是找不到重心。<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
“厄……”和也醒了神，刚要回答，却说不下去。仁还不知道自己的身份，这样的事情还是不要被知道。<br/>
“到底怎么啦。”仁懒散的踹了踹被子，大概还处于梦境中吧，翻了身就抱住了和也。<br/>
“喂……”因为比仁要瘦很多，即便练过哑铃的和也对仁耍小脾气是绝无办法。但总算摸到了胡乱塞在枕头下的携带，快手摁了简讯，光标停之后，希望老大能原谅自己。<br/>
闭上眼睛，让身体蜷缩起来，小到可以放进仁的怀里，小腹上有些凉意，揽在脸颊上的白皙手臂甚至能清楚感觉到微小的毛孔收缩。也许仁把拥抱环紧了，和也便在这样的安全感里，安心的睡了过去。</p><p>十二点五十三分，仁拨弄完围巾后就再无事可做，午休才刚开始，候机厅显得稍微冷清，下一班从日本到LA的班机要到两点才抵达。他不耐烦地掏出携带，摁了三分之二的简讯，忽然记得在飞机上的和也是收不到的。一种被愚弄的心情浮了上来，明明自己好不容易请了假，又花了时间找去机场的路线，不就是为了见到那家伙么。<br/>
仁打算用过去的回忆消磨时间，竟然发现龟梨是个多么沉默的人。胶片的开始是自己的独白，直到前几天的越洋电话同样占主角的自己，是否好好倾听过和也这件事恐怕也做不了保证。<br/>
想到这里，仁不禁感到沉重。前额上有柔柔的触感，许久未闻到气味悄然而至。<br/>
“和也？”<br/>
“我来了。”和也穿着大大的风衣，只拎了一只简单的行李袋。<br/>
“真的是你……”仁握住和也的手，真实的感觉。<br/>
“不要回去了好吗。”<br/>
候机厅里的人逐渐多了起来，不知又上演了多少再别重遇的一幕。在渐渐嘈杂的喧嚣中，仁不记得和也是不是答应。<br/>
但他似乎微笑着点了点头。</p><p>3。<br/>
本以为还要多哄仁一会，没想到对方比想象中更要疲倦。<br/>
回到仁的公寓，仁有些睡眼朦胧的把和也扑倒在地，两人毫无意识的翻滚起来。感到不对劲的和也伸手摸了摸仁的额头——果真是烫的不得了。于是挣扎着爬起身来，一边在想这个笨蛋竟然会在机场一刻不离的等待，而现在自己又将要离开。约定的时间近在咫尺。<br/>
和也在房间里小心得翻找着冰袋，除了卧室没去。厨房几乎看不出使用过的痕迹。这时和也忍不住好笑，在冰箱里随意找了些食物，快手做了清淡的晚餐。烧锅里漫出水蒸气忽然把他带回和仁生活的时光，也是一同生活的场景。不怎么会做饭的仁只会突如其来从背后给一个拥抱，留下淡淡的吻痕。然后两人围在暖炉边吃杂煮。<br/>
做完这一切的和也，重新帮仁盖严了被子，温度应该会稍稍降低吧。虽然很想留下来陪着仁，就这么呆呆的看着他醒来，倘若是这样，他已满足。<br/>
和也没有忘记他身上背负的沉重生命。</p><p>几乎没回LA，依然对地形了如指掌。和也径直离开公寓，门口的烟店因为施工已经被拆除了。他有些生气继续往风里走，在第十大街的七号仓库老大正等待着他。和也裹紧了风衣，至今为止，所有的事情都像脱离轨道般失控的向他冲来，尽管他不是悲观主义者，也总不认为这是理所当然。<br/>
迎风走了好久，仓库的铁门沉重而显眼。和也没多想，用力拉开了大门。几乎是昏暗的空间，能辨认的只是闪着银光的短刀以及在黑暗中窥伺的迷你手枪。<br/>
“龟梨？”<br/>
“是我。”<br/>
听到熟悉的声音，口气，无不与几年前的一幕幕重合。妖精示意打开顶灯，偌大的仓库惟有两人。<br/>
妖精走上前，戴上黑手套的冰冷手中，钥匙显得孤胆影只，也许是缺少温暖的关系。沿着完美的弧线，和也单手接住了钥匙。<br/>
“还有……枪支？”<br/>
妖精微微笑了一下，深深的墨镜下和也猜不透他在想什么。<br/>
“一起放在菲亚特的后备箱里了，弹药、枪支，还有帮你准备的身份证件……开车去长岛也没问题。”<br/>
“拜托，你还有心情开玩笑。想说的只有些吗。”<br/>
和也拿着钥匙看了一会，好像有点扫兴。<br/>
妖精笑而不语，魔术般点燃了MILDSEVEN，但一口未吸。两人默契的向彼此走去，和也面无表情，伸过手把烟夹过，深深吸了一口。瞬间烟雾隔开了两人。<br/>
“我怕我支持不了这么久……”<br/>
“不，你可以。”<br/>
妖精擦肩而过，嘴角收敛起的笑容依然是15度的倾斜。目视他的背影渐渐成为全白初雪里的一枚阴影，直至消失。和也深深呼吸了一次。<br/>
战斗业已开始。</p><p>在仓库附近，一眼就认出了妖精为自己准备的菲亚特。说是仿冒品未免太简单，不过和当时大叔的那辆根本没什么区别。全是漆黑的车子，为了方便运送枪药而特意改造的后备箱，因此只有一排双人座。九年前他坐在大叔颠簸的车上，亲历一次冒险。和也灭了快点完的烟，抿了下嘴，仿佛要留住这烟味。凝视着后备箱最终还是决定把它打开。<br/>
枪支全部被放在箱子里，和也猜它们都应该是ashes的风格——9mm口径的迷你型号。备用子弹则放在夹层的箱子里，至少放了比枪支数量多一倍的数量。当然妖精也留给自己一些东西：驾照（伪造的），身份证明（当然也是伪造的），足够用的现金，一包mildseven，贴在烟盒上的便签上告诉他还有两天，<br/>
火拼就要开始了。<br/>
和也将他们收进了口袋，最后才握起枪，Rifle，不是迷你枪的精准，也不是狙击枪的强悍，只是——很实用，十发子弹，弹无虚发。和也戏虐的吐了吐舌头，他不能想太多，包括现在熟睡中的仁，除了西雅图的兄弟们（他不知道退出五年后能否这么亲切的称呼他们），占据他心的全部不过是几十箱枪支。<br/>
向手心呵了暖气，冬天的夜总是来得太早，所以一切事物都在沉睡，和也关上门，双手触及方向盘时，一场亡命之途同时被踩在脚下。从市区直接绕近路，驶进外环公路，转眼两边的风景不再是鳞次栉比的摩天大楼了，乡间的风味渐渐清晰，开始盘曲的公路在夕阳余晖下，不知尽头。<br/>
可是和也很清楚任何一条岔路都会要了他的命，不远处的死谷是不是同样等待着。</p><p>只能加足马力，继续前行。<br/>
义无反顾。</p><p>4。<br/>
隼人觉得等待过于漫长，已经在这个鬼地方等了快五个钟头。便携的电量只剩下可怜的1%，为了和龙保持联系还不能够轻举妄动。不过那比龙还少爷样的性格爆发至极点，所以他决定不论下一辆到来的是什么车，他都会把那个司机赶下去，让他尝尝等候的滋味。<br/>
跑车的马达声近在耳边，敏感的听觉让隼人重新有了精神，“……好像来了呢。”</p><p>和也不想踩刹车，只是看到有人在前面摆手。<br/>
“可以停一下吗？”<br/>
搭便车？这是和也的第一反应。<br/>
“能让我上车么？”隼人邪气的敲打车窗。<br/>
和也听声音只以为是年轻的孩子迷路了，拉下车窗后，对着那张俊美的脸庞他无法言语。<br/>
“仁？”“龙？”<br/>
“你在叫谁？”“你在叫谁？”<br/>
同样的语气，同样说着日语，但为何眼睛里都是陌生的光。<br/>
“不管怎么说，先上车吧。”和也觉得有些冷，接近惠特尼山的公路都属于偏冷地带，已经能感受到大雪将至的危机。<br/>
边驾驶边闲聊中，他们才得知彼此的名字。<br/>
还有一个事实是，<br/>
——他们和对方的恋人长相非常相似。</p><p>隼人默不作声看着窗外的模样像仁靠着他肩睡着的时候，和也替他盖好被子才敢离开去执行任务。<br/>
“说起来，你要去哪里？”<br/>
“SEATTLE。”熟练的英语。<br/>
“是么。”<br/>
“不同路？”<br/>
和也微微提高警惕，虽然说几乎没可能，隼人是当地黑手党的几率低得不用想象。但是如果真的是这样，他有把握自己口袋里的枪决不会留情。<br/>
“抽烟吗？”隼人从口袋里拿出烟盒，普通厂牌而已。和也并没有拒绝，甚至更熟练的吐息烟气。<br/>
他抛过打火机，说“别找了。”<br/>
隼人半羞涩的道谢，一如身旁的就是小田切龙。<br/>
“快到雷丁你不用休息吗？”察觉到和也是疲劳驾驶，隼人一脸惊恐。刹那间回忆转到龙怎么教握枪的镜头。</p><p>白雪皑皑的札幌，在山底下练枪的两个少年慢慢向对方走近、拥抱kiss。<br/>
他们只是不愿离开彼此，只是还想为彼此取暖，只是重新温热冰冷的心。<br/>
“龙，我必须去西雅图。”<br/>
他不问原因他不想知道。<br/>
“我明白。”<br/>
接下去便是安静了，像是一个故事就应该落下休止符，茫茫皑雪仿佛吸收了一切声音。<br/>
“我会回来的。”<br/>
他相信他任何句子都变成诺言。<br/>
“给我时间，只要三年。”<br/>
一直低着头的龙抓过隼人的衬衫衣领，狠狠的攥着不愿放手，清冷的注视着他的双瞳，念念的重复着一句话，“你说过的……你说过的……”<br/>
隼人知道想念，思念这样矫情的话龙是不会说出口的，所以他只能举起他的手臂为他挡去初雪，那纯白的雪花落在手背上是多么的冰冷。<br/>
他能做的仅仅是等待罢了。</p><p>仿佛是做了一个短暂的梦，把自己带回过去的是错觉罢了。醒来时车途继续，手中仅仅攥着熄灭了的残烟，他看着身边的龟梨和也，他竟然没有丝毫倦意。<br/>
“我睡了多久？”<br/>
“一个多小时，”因为一直在公路上高速行驶，和也总是用力踩着刹车，“还需要烟么。”<br/>
“烟？”隼人看着手中的被熄灭的烟蒂，想到那一定是龟梨灭的。<br/>
“已经过了雷丁了吧。”<br/>
“嗯，波特兰应该也在不远。可是……我想我有可能迷路了。前往西雅图的并不是这样的路……”上一次<br/>
或许隼人并不知道在他睡去的时候，龟梨是如何凝视着他。到底是和仁长得太过相像，就好比一个人仅仅更换了姓名罢了。实在太想念仁了，看着他不禁失神的和也不知不觉开进了通往盐湖城的公路，却并未意识到。<br/>
注意到隼人的烟有点危险，和也腾出手去掐。反倒是看到了他黑色上衣掩饰着的短径手枪，和也看一眼就明白，射程不远，杀伤力极大。这样的人究竟要去西雅图干什么，和也每想到一种可能就毛骨悚然。倘若他是那里的黑道，不正是意味着他正在帮助敌人么。<br/>
也尽管如此，和也尽量不去多想。相信与不相信，只是意念而已。</p><p>车子连续拐了几个高速弯后，和也想终于又回到了正确的道路上了。他看了眼表，浪费了太多的时间。<br/>
现在的龟梨和也真的不再有那些多余的杂念，他从未这么一心一意。他不顾引擎随时都有可能熄火的危险，硬是加上了速度，近乎极限。<br/>
尽管他依然想着隼人身上的那把短径手枪。</p><p>5。<br/>
正式进入波特兰的高速公路后，不知是否因为连续驾驶数小时而导致过于疲劳，和也微微放慢了速度。可对于隼人来说依然有如风驰电掣般飞速，可他又不敢作声。身边的男人，始终被一股冰冷的气息包围着，他无法破解。自小认为无所不惧的隼人甚至嗅到死亡的气息，龟梨和也，必定是超越他想象的男人。<br/>
“要休息么。”路过一家乡间小店时，和也主动提出休息——他实在太疲倦了，烟已全部抽完，堆积在车台上断断续续冒着淡烟。<br/>
可不想美国的乡路小店竟不贩售他最喜爱的七星，和也就抽万宝路，虽不习惯，但这样反而更能提神了。<br/>
他回到车里，乘隼人不注意时偶尔温柔的看着他，也算看到了仁，心里就不觉踏实了下来了。想着如果按着仁的体质现在该恢复的差不多了，暗示自己不必担心。<br/>
他重又发动了马达，不一会便是全速行驶。比任何一次都要疯狂，赌上一切的驾驶，背后的枪械仿佛化成一只无形的机械钟摆滴时刻告诉他，他的兄弟正在等着。</p><p>“西雅图的警备都准备好了么，”龙邪气的笑了一下，没让任何属下发现。两大组织的火拼警方早已有所耳闻，伺机准备许久。总长把这次任务交给了龙，给予了最多的信任。为了更完全的控制手头的警力，常居于东京的龙一个人悄悄的来到西雅图，和隼人的三年之约也近在眼前。但他尽量不去想这些事情，不动声色的安排着警力。<br/>
关于黑帮之间他并不是太熟悉，可能高中时和隼人混在一起，比较能了解大多数小混混的心情。<br/>
又在办公室里熬了一天的龙整理下资料，快入夜了。也许思念才能让他放下内心的负担，隼人也正在美国呢，他又会在哪一个角落，是否与这个夜一起进入长眠。一不小心刚才理好的资料全部翻落在地上，龟梨和也的档案明晃晃的摆在眼前。龙从来没有遇见过一个与他这般形似的人，更何况就连本人都难以分辨，恐怕只有名字是唯一能区分他们的标签。<br/>
“ashes最得力的成员，行事谨慎而小心，五年前归国不知踪迹。”<br/>
“可是现在又回来了啊，真想这个家伙见见面。”龙不改冷笑，寒彻全身。</p><p>“可以说话么。”驶入城市公路后，路况要比先前拥堵，在一个路口等上十几分钟已经不能教人抱怨。<br/>
“聊天？”点了烟的龟梨不自觉的答应了。<br/>
“我有一个朋友，和你长得非常相似……或许不能称他为朋友，我一个人抛下他，来到美国……”<br/>
“你爱他。”和也冷不丁补充一句，摇下了车窗，让烟灰散去。他何尝不是震惊，他对仁不也是……<br/>
“你怎么会知道。”隼人轻轻念道，龟梨一语说破了他的心事。<br/>
“你那副焦急的表情告诉我的。所以，现在，请你也告诉我，你口袋里的手枪打算用它干什么？”<br/>
“枪？我的？”<br/>
“别装傻。”龟梨的语气一下子充满杀气起来，单凭那声音就足够被吓倒。隼人开始有些后悔说话，那样也不必让自己跳下自己设的陷阱。<br/>
“当然是用于防身啊，最近不是一直传闻两大组织要火拼么，怎么能不防备。”<br/>
“但愿如此，”明知隼人没有说实话，一刹那间龟梨就要拔出腰间的口径枪，却突然想起了仁，便放弃了这一念头。<br/>
“一进西雅图你就给我下车。”</p><p>6。<br/>
一个小时半后到达奥林匹亚山区，隼人不知道这是不是飚车的最快纪录。至少在他所遇见的人中，还没有一个人能够和他匹敌。在波特兰不愉快的谈话气氛一直延续到现在，龟梨没再往自己看，反倒让他觉得不自在，先前说谎也多少让他忐忑起来。当下能获知的只是——龟梨一定也不简单，绝对是个狠角色。</p><p>过了绵延山区后差不多能看见西雅图了，仔细的听甚至能听见轮渡声。隼人并不知道从LA到西雅图龟梨仅仅用了十几个小时，光是速度便让人不可置信了。<br/>
而和也也许只有他的兄弟们，背后的枪支愈加着急的催促。他只能用力踩油门，疯狂的加速。<br/>
隼人从车窗向外望去，胡安海峡已愈加清晰了。往复的海潮，之外是无际的太平洋，包容着一切。<br/>
“还有4，5公里就到西雅图了。”龟梨冷冷的说道，他腾出一只手拿出烟盒。“要么。很困吧。”<br/>
“谢谢。”<br/>
“其实我的一个朋友和你也长得非常相像，看到你时我也把你误认为是他，现在这些都无所谓了吧。”龟梨狠狠的转了方向盘。车子直线急速前驶，毫无停下的意思。<br/>
“下车吧，我们到西雅图了。”龟梨没有再说话。<br/>
下了车的隼人目送龟梨再度驶离自己的视线，和他相遇的这几个小时就好像是梦，真实而惊心动魄，也许是一辈子都难以忘记的。</p><p>送走隼人后，龟梨没有再加速多久。很快到了约定的据点，那些兄弟是何其熟悉而陌生。他们的面容他不曾记得，然而他们又那么熟悉，臂膀上的勋章，耀眼的无法忽视。<br/>
“是龟梨！”“前辈！”因为大多数人是来自日本，好像又会到了本国。<br/>
“枪在后面，还有弹药。”龟梨淡淡的说道，也是时候从这个舞台作谢幕表演了。<br/>
“前辈不留下么。”<br/>
“我想回去，我朋友还在发高烧我有点担心。”<br/>
“这样……”<br/>
“所以我先走了啊，代我向老大问好。”<br/>
“一定。”</p><p>“只用了十五小时啊，大叔也破不了的纪录吧。”koki边装着武器说道，“兄弟们要好干啊！啊！”<br/>
“啊！”无数男人在这里一同起誓。</p><p>往回行驶的龟梨还没抵达公路，忽然看到一群飞车从面前驶过，直觉告诉他这就是与ashes火拼的组织。尽管表明不愿参加决斗，但是龟梨忽然觉得可怕起来，全身发抖。是不是因为大雪已在这个城市扎根长眠，令他不安起来。他转回车头，向原路倒行。<br/>
到原址时，火药味已十足。周边的路人几乎被喝斥着离开，两方的人也自己分别站在正对的两边。<br/>
“开车来的是谁？”不知是谁先注意到龟梨的。<br/>
“别去管他，我们开始吧。”总有一方是先开枪的，现场立刻变得混乱起来。枪声不绝于耳，满场的硝烟几近迷离人的双眼，叫人分辨不得谁是谁。误伤也是无可避免，幸好ashes成员的衣服上都有闪光标志，死伤人数远比对方少。<br/>
一直伺机在后面很久的隼人眼看自己的身边‘战友’纷纷倒下，利落的拔出短径手枪，一口气解决了三名ashes。<br/>
“大家都注意那个人，拿着短径枪的，无论如何先解决他！”koki一下子发现了对方强手的存在，只是在暗处的隼人不易被发现，只管让同伴在前方更换弹药，自己则抓紧时间射击。</p><p>“果然是他。”龟梨觉得命运真的会捉弄人，比起这样的事实来，他宁可当时没有载着隼人，或许到这时的心情会舒服点。<br/>
“对不起了。”把车停在安全的地方后，龟梨漂亮的远射把火拼又递加了一个阶段。双方都有强手的加入了，而且都在暗处。</p><p>“那不是隼人么？”看着从监视器剪下来的画面，龙不禁呆住了，他的手颤抖着却不能让任何发现。<br/>
要如何下达命令？这时警方出动，两边也绝无还手之力。一举迁灭是谈不上，但消灭一支分支依然是警方所力求的。<br/>
“龙，你不下大命令么。”总长的口讯透过耳机传来，龙心里只祈求着隼人赶快离开，他并不想伤害他。<br/>
握起传讯机，摁下开关。</p><p>可以说这场火拼到最后能总结为是矢吹隼人与龟梨和也的决战，如果不是命运如此巧合。<br/>
枪烟散去后，终于看清彼此的脸，却毫不吃惊。<br/>
“龟梨。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“你的手枪里还有几发子弹？”<br/>
“sa~不知道。”龟梨顺手抖落口袋里的空夹弹，一支一支的落在地上清脆声响。<br/>
“那把枪最多能装五枚，我想那里面只剩下一发了。”<br/>
“随便你怎么猜，如果我打完了这发，你还活着的话我们再来讨论这个问题。”<br/>
龟梨瞄准了隼人的心脏，“我不需要公平，你可以先来。”<br/>
隼人摇摇头，“没关系，你开枪吧。”</p><p>两个笨蛋！注视整场枪战的龙狠狠地拍了桌子，龟梨确实只剩下一枚子弹了，而隼人的枪闸里已经空空如也了。<br/>
“二分队出动！”<br/>
终于出动了警方力量，而谁也不知竟是为了救隼人。<br/>
“有警备！”koki在后面提醒和也。<br/>
“哼，要我放了你？”龟梨更不愿放手了，一点点要摁下扳手。</p><p>“砰！”</p><p>落完最后一场雪的西雅图也继续着她的沉睡。</p><p>7。<br/>
一切终于重新归于平静。</p><p>时间一晃便是四五年过去，回想那之前事情历历在目。<br/>
那个时候大家都很年轻。<br/>
没什么是不愿尝试的，没什么是可以吓倒的。</p><p>走路的时候更加注意龙的右臂，医生说即使取出子弹并不意味着安全，每年都会陪他做定期检查。<br/>
“应该是没关系的，我身上哪里没有伤，真搞不懂为什么你比我紧张。。。”<br/>
“小田切龙你给我听着，要是你有三长两短我绝对不原谅你。”<br/>
“当初没人帮你挡那一枪，谁不原谅谁？”<br/>
“你……”<br/>
吵架，隼人从来都赢不了龙。</p><p>时差还没有完全习惯，白雪消融的时刻两人一起搬了家，龙也辞去了工作。他们重新回到洛杉矶，一路沿海。<br/>
或许这样就可以永远在一起了……</p><p>刚刚睡醒的仁发现和也一直陪伴在身边，心里突然觉得非常暖和。<br/>
“我以为你走了呢。”<br/>
“去哪里？都来到这里了。”<br/>
“和也待在这里吧。”<br/>
“知道了。”<br/>
和也微笑着帮仁换了冰袋，仁的体温降的很快，并不用太担心。禁不住记忆十几小时前的一幕幕，龟梨和也想总有一天这些都会被他遗忘，还是被丢弃。<br/>
那把口径手枪现在大概沉睡在太平洋的水底吧。<br/>
又何必再想。</p><p>“和也？”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
面对仁的kiss毫无防备，和也依然吻了上去。<br/>
永远都不想分开了。</p><p>闭上眼睛，却是龙保护隼人的那一幕不断闪现，<br/>
而对于龟梨和也来说，那样的感觉依然是，</p><p>频临死亡的凄凉。</p><p>END<br/>
2008-4-20</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>